Raiun Hyuga
Raiun Hyuga (雷雲/Raiun Thunder Cloud) was a leaf shinobi of the Hyuga clan side branch who was kidnapped by Kumogakure rogue shinobi in an attempt to replicate the Hyuga Affair in order to bring distrust between Konohagakure and Kumogakure before the fourth great shinobi war would begin, in Kumogakure Raiun would train under Darui and C before the war had begun and he would continue to follow Darui into the war in his division. After the war Raiun would continue training with Darui and eventually receive the Lightning tattoo at age 16 as a sign he had inherited the technique from his mentor. He would also learn to master the Storm Release Kekkei Genkai under Darui's tutelage. Raiun would soon become known as (雲の紫色の雷) The Purple Lightning of the Cloud. This Moniker would become renowned throughout the five great shinobi villages for his great skill in Lightning release and his signature use of the Purple Lightning throughout the fourth great war at only age 14. Background Early Life At a young age even just being in the Side branch of the Hyuga some of the Main branch members took notice in his skill as he had already picked up on some of the techniques used by the Main branch. When Raiun was just 7 years old his parents were killed as they wanted to keep Raiun from being tooken up into the Main branch where they would never get to see him, for their disobedience their curse marks would be extensively pressured leaving them weakened but they would refuse to give up, leading to the execution of his parents for disloyalty to the Main branch. Unaware of what happened to his parents Raiun would continue to train under Main branch members and live with his Grand-Aunt. Raiun would never find out what happened to his parents except from being told they were leaving the village on an important mission. Raiun would soon enrol into the Ninja academy at almost 8 years old, he would graduate a year and a half later at age 9 as his exceptional talent would be recognised as he could already use Jonin level techniques and was already Adept at using Lightning Release. Replication of the Hyuga Affair Members of Root had recognised Raiun's skill and requested that the Hokage let Raiun try out for the Anbu, he would pass their tests but not with ease, he would just about make it into the Anbu a year before the fourth great shinobi war, during his years with the Anbu he would come into quarrels with a group of Rogue Kumogakure shinobi who called themselves the Thunder gang, during these encounters the gang had noticed his skill but always managed to push him back to retreat or call for back up, this gang had just about began to plan for their kidnapping of Raiun as the talks of "Madara Uchiha" being alive and being in league with the Akatsuki had upsurged, the gang had believed this would lead to a war and had carefully watched as the events panned out. Their suspicions had soon been confirmed as "Madara" would soon declare war on all five of the five great shinobi villages during their five kage summit. The Thunder gang would soon plan and put their motives into action as Raiun and two of his fellow Anbu members would soon be overpowered on their way back to the leaf as they had just been on a two month long mission and had been exhausted from their travels, the gang would kill the two Anbu but would spare Raiun as word got around he was a Hyuga and they would use this to their advantage against the leaf and the cloud as they had recalled the time of the Hyuga affair and had believed if they could make a replication of this it would stir up tension between the villages, this attempt had failed as the cloud had informed the leaf the group were rogue shinobi and had no longer been affiliated with their village and as a sign of friendship to the leaf the cloud would send out anbu of their own to track down the gang and put them into custody, the gang would be captured very close to the Hidden cloud and the cloud would allow Raiun to stay at their village to recover. At Raiun's request he wanted to remain in the cloud to train as he noted the power of the cloud Anbu with their lightning release technique, being a user of the technique himself raiun found this would be beneficial, at first the cloud was sceptical because they had just allied with the leaf and didn't want to take a member of their village into their own, but as a sign of friendship back the leaf allowed the cloud to train him. Training in the Cloud and the 4th Great Shinobi War During his time in the Cloud the Raikage had requested that his right-hand man Darui personally train Raiun as part of the mutual agreement as he had believed he could help better Raiun's abilities, during their short months of training together Darui and Raiun had formed a special friendship with Darui becoming Raiun's mentor as he was fascinated of Darui's skill in lightning style and was envious to his Black lightning technique. Soon after their training at Raiun's own personal request he asked that he be allowed to fight along side the Hidden Cloud under Darui, he would soon be allowed in and during his time throughout the war would demonstrate exceptional skill against the enemy White Zetsu, after and encounter with Kakashi Hatake after being driven away with two members of his squad from their main division he would see Kakashi's Lightning Blade/Cutter technique and in awe would try to replicate this after helping Kakashi's division against the Zetsu and then the Seven swordsmen Kakashi would give Raiun tips on how to perform this technique, on his journey back to his division Raiun would practise this technique but to no avail as mere tips couldn't show him how to utilise such a technique. Upon his arrival back to his division he would accompany Darui in his fight against the Gold and Silver Brothers' Ginkaku and Kinkaku during this encounter he would see his mentor utilise the famed and awe striking technique Raiun had admired the black Lightning technique, he would try hard to replicate the motion of this technique keeping in mind of the lightning blade's own form with some partial help of Darui he would utilise this never before seen technique the Purple lightning technique, he would name this after Darui's black lightning technique (though for this character he created a type of electric current like chidori's current with his having purple tints at its edges, later he would develop this into what Kakashi created) this technique leaving even his mentor proud and abit awe stricken, this technique would get him his moniker of Raiun "the Puple lightning of the Cloud", the technique drained him of a good bit of chakra and he only managed to help defeat Ginkaku before being injure leaving Darui to fight off Kinkaku, As the war neared it's end along side many of his fellow Cloud and Leaf shinobi Raiun would help partake in the attack of "The masked man" Beginning his admiration for Naruto acknowledging that they were born in the same village and not only that Naruto saved their home but he became their hero and renowned throughout the shinobi world, his admiration would further increase as he would recognise Naruto's power as he got to use Naruto's chakra cloak. The Infinite Tsukuyomi and the Conclusion of the War Shortly after most of the shinobi were killed off, managing to stay alive Raiun and most of the rest of the shinobi would fall under the Great genjutsu that was the Infinite Tsukuyomi, in the genjustu Raiun would dream back of his time with his parents and his clan, he dreamt of being a great leader in the peaceful shinobi world, someone who was considered a hero within the five great villages for his power and his stoic personality, he dreamt of being one again with his clan furthering his want to go back to the leaf but he would also recognise he too belonged in the cloud. As the Infinite Tsukuyomi ended as did the war, Raiun decided he would head back to the leaf reconnecting with his "Family" and clan he would re train in the art of Gentle Fist spending his years going between the Leaf and Cloud mastering his Byakugan and Gentle Fist while also Recieveing the Black lightning technique and he would develop Storm Release even forming his own storm release the "Storm Dragon Jutsu" as he used the water dragons flow as a basis. Currently in the new era he resides mostly in the Cloud as he had begun to take on the occupation of personal body guard and right hand man to Darui as he became Hokage, he is regarded as one of the strongest with in the Cloud and aims to only get stronger. Visions Recently Raiun has had many dream like visions of man (who resembles an Otsutsuki member) he see's himself in a third person like view with the focus of his vision on him and the man and he sees himself begin to empower, and finally seeing his eyes glow blue in what he somehow knows is the Tenseigan… Appearance Raiun has long dark brown hair resembling Neji Hyuga and for this many Hyuga main believe they are related in a way as Neji like Raiun was a true prodigy of the Hyuga, Raiun also wears bandages around his arms and ankles like Neji for better support when he is using The Gentle Fist, he casually wears a top (resembling a Wing-Chun martial art style top ) and black bottoms. His eyes are a more whitish lavender than the average Hyuga which isn't noticeable at first but considered odd to some fellow Hyuga. Ninjutsu Raiun specialises in the Lightning Release chakra nature but has also learned and developed Water Release and Earth Release, mainly utilising Lightning and then Water (frequently) to form Storm release. He has recently been trying to mix in his lightning release with his gentle fist or his storm release to form an empowered Vacuum Palm. Dojutsu Byakugan Raiun has become Adept with his usage of the Byakugan having a near 360 degree field of vision, his weakness being the blind spot of a 1 degree field of vision located on above the first Thoracic Vertebrae, besides this it has proved useful to him many times on his journeys, he makes up for his blind spot by utilising his self taught Eight trigrams Palms revolving heavens/Rotation. His Byakugan allows him to see the chakra pathway systems which comes into play with his gentle fist allowing him to target all 361 of the pathways Tenketsu points that runs within it allowing him to disable his opponent leaving them paralysed. Ever since the the talks of a new evolution of byakugan within the main branch of a Tenseigan followed with his visions, Raiun has made it his goal to find out what this do-jutsu is and maybe even achieve it for himself in the near future. Intelligence Raiun has been known for his great knowledge in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu being a prodigy of the Hyuga clan and masterful student of Darui, at an early age he picked up on main branch family taijutsu techniques much like Neji Hyuga by his observations and personal training, his extensive knowledge of ninjutsu has enabled him to learn many techniques and even develop new jutsus of his own which he has when utilising lightning and storm releases.